


Dean’s Christmas Message

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Swearing, male/male kissing, possible blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Dean and Sam get into a fight on Christmas day so Dean takes off to spend the holiday alone only when he arrives at the bar he picks out, the only one that seems to be open, he ends up spending it with someone after all.





	

Lights from a thousand different store front windows lit the fresh blanket of snow in an array of colors. It was Christmas day, a day that people should be with the ones they loved, only Dean Winchester wasn’t. He and Sam had gotten in an argument, over all things, sex and he had hightailed it outta there. It wasn’t as though he needed to hang around and further ruin Sam’s Christmas, right? The funny thing was, for once he hadn’t been the one asking for it, it had been Sam… only he’d been too stupid to figure that out, which had lead to the fight. 

Pulling the Impala into the first open bar he can find, Dean parked her in one of the spots and turned off the engine. Well, it wasn’t the Christmas dinner he’d planned on having and it definitely wasn’t the company he thought he’d be in, but it was better than no where and nothing. With a sigh, Dean shouldered open the car door and slid from behind the wheel. Standing to his full height beside the car, Dean shoved the door closed and headed for the front door of the bar. 

With the fingers of one hand stuffed inside the front pocket of his jeans, Dean pulled the door open with the other and stepped inside the nearly empty smoke filled establishment. The elder Winchester’s gaze scanned over the bar assessingly as he stood just inside the door. Spotting an empty booth in the back, one that faced the front door, Dean headed purposefully over to it. 

Taking a seat at the booth, Dean signaled for the waitress, ordering himself a beer when she came over to his table. He didn’t watch her walk away the way he use to, didn’t take his gaze up off the table top for more than a second to look up as he ordered, his mind on Sam sitting back at the cabin they had rented for the next few days while they were in the area. 

“So what’s her name?” A female voice nearby asked. 

Dean looked up from the table, brow knitting as he raised his brows at the dark haired, dark eyed girl leaning against the table next to his booth. 

“Excuse me?” He asked. 

The brunette shrugged a shoulder as she pulled away from the table, “I know that look, either she dumped you or you dumped her on Christmas of all days and now you’ve come here,” her dark gaze roamed over the bar before returning to Dean, “feeling like shit about it.” 

Dean huffed softly, lowering his gaze to the table as he thought about what the woman had said, how and if it related to him and Sam. Well, they hadn’t broken up, at least he didn’t think so, but yeah he was feeling like shit. Not only were they fighting but on Christmas of all days… and then he had ran, unable to take Sam’s bitching at him anymore he’d ducked out of there as fast as he could. And now, this place was where he was going to spend his Christmas. It was a far cry south of what he’d been planning, been hoping and dreaming about when he’d asked Sam to celebrate the holiday with him. 

He nodded as he slowly raised his eyes back to the young woman, “You’re good,” he mumbled, the corners of his lips curling upward just slightly. 

The woman returned Dean’s smile, though hers was a bit wider. She nodded toward the empty bench at his booth, “May I?” She inquired. 

Dean looked from the girl to the empty seat and back before nodding. 

She slipped into the seat with a sigh, one arm braced up on the table top, her dark eyes fixed on Dean. 

It was then that Dean noticed the hospital bracelet on her arm, one brow quirking as he stared at the plastic band a moment before his green gaze raised, meeting her dark one. 

“So what’s yer story?” Dean asked, nodding a thanks to the waitress as she brought him his beer. He wrapped his hand around the bottle as he waited for the woman to tell him about herself. 

She smiled at him and lifted her hand off the table, offering it to Dean to shake, “My name’s Mary by the way,” she introduced herself.

Dean gaze a wry smile and reached across the table with his free hand shaking the woman’s. “S’a nice name, Mary,” he offered. 

Pulling her hand back as Dean released it, Mary smiled wide at him, “Thank you,” she beamed. 

“And you are?” She asked, lifting her brows. 

“Dean,” he answered softly before clearing his throat, “Dean Winchester,” he said, not really knowing why he gave this woman his real name. 

Her smile widened if that were possible as she nodded to him, “Well, Dean… see, I got this boyfriend,” she began, shaking her head, her gaze falling to stare down at the table, “and I don’t even know why he’s with me really,” she explained, glancing up at Dean. 

“I guess you saw the hospital bracelet,” she surmised with a nod, “I had a baby last night actually…”

Dean’s eyes widened, “What the hell are you doin’ in a bar?”

She chuckled softly, shaking her head, “Oh believe me, he’s got taking care of the baby covered,” she assured before sighing heavily and lowering her gaze to the table top. 

“Thing of it is, it’s not even his baby,” she murmured, glancing up at Dean. “How great of a girl am I?” Mary asked sarcastically, shaking her head. “I’m not good enough for him and I know it… but even then, I’m scared that he’ll leave one day and I’ll be alone…”

“I just don’t understand why he stays,” she muttered, shrugging a shoulder. “I guess it’s cause he doesn’t want me to be alone with a kid to raise, doesn’t want my reputation soiled maybe…”

Dean frowned, he could think of plenty of chicks with babies that the father didn’t stick around due to their worrying about the girl’s rep. 

“Somehow I doubt that’s it,” Dean commented, quirking a brow at her. “Sounds to me like he loves you,” he shrugged a shoulder, “maybe the other stuff jus’ really doesn’t matter.” 

“But it should… I don’t deserve someone that good,” Mary argued. 

Dean’s eyes slowly lowered to the table top. Who was he to give advice about being good enough? Everyone left him eventually; it was evident that no one ever saw him as good enough. Not Dad, he just up and split out on him one day. Not Sammy, he took off and left him for college. Then there was Mom… but she was taken away from him. He didn’t really have anyone that would stay with him either. Not for long anyway. 

He nodded mutely to Mary, slowly lifting pain filled eyes to stare into her own dark ones that sparkled with unshed tears. 

“Maybe we make a good pair,” he offered softly. 

Mary offered a small soft smile, “Two peas in a pod,” she agreed with a nod. 

The day drew on, closing in on dusk as Dean and Mary sat back on their bench seats, taking and toasting each other and the cesspools their lives really were. They laughed and even attempted to sing off key to some of the Christmas songs that others programmed into the jukebox as they huddled each on their own side of the booth. When Mary began to shiver as the sun went down, Dean removed his leather, passing it over to her to cover up with. 

Night fell and they remained where they were, neither Sam nor Mary’s boyfriend Joe had called to check up on them, instead it seemed they had finally been abandoned by the two people closet to them, the two that neither had been able to figure out why they stayed. 

Mary fell asleep huddled under Dean’s jacket sometime around ten Christmas night, the glass of juice he’d bought her only half empty. He sat on his side of the booth keeping watch over her, his gaze roaming over her youthful face as she slept, using the wall for support, her head having fallen to one side. There was something familiar about her, but Dean was unable to quite put his finger on it as he took a long pull from his bottle of beer. 

The twinkling of bells as the bar’s front door opened caught Dean’s attention and he looked over to see Sam walking in the door, a look of relief on his brother's face as he spotted him. 

Dean’s brow furrowed in confusion as he watched Sam make his way over. 

“Dean, where have you been? I’ve been callin’ you all day and all night,” Sam asked anxiously.

Dean frowned, “What? I’ve been right here,” he countered, pulling his cell out of his over shirt pocket, “and you haven’t been callin’…” Dean began only to let his sentence trail off as he looked at the twenty-five missed messages, all from Sam. 

Sam raised his brows and nodded, “See?” He asked, “I was worried about you… and I wanted to tell you I was sorry. And then when I didn’t get an answer, I got even more worried…”

Dean frowned at his cell, glancing between it and Sam, “But Mary and I were checkin’ our phones all day -” Dean countered. 

“Mary?” Sam asked, frowning in confusion. “Who’s Mary?”

Dean huffed, “She’s the girl that’s right…” he began, turning his head to look over toward where Mary had been sound asleep only to find no one and nothing, other than his leather jacket bunched up on the seat. 

Dean’s eyes widened as he gasped in a breath, “Where is she?” He asked, “What the hell happened to her?” Dean demanded. 

“Hey!” Dean shouted to the waitress, “Did you see where the girl I was with went?”

The waitress eyed Dean in puzzlement before she shook her head, “I haven’t seen anyone, you were here alone all day,” she answered with a shrug before turning and walking off. 

“Sonuvabitch,” Dean growled. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean repeated, “Somethin’ happened here, I know I spent the day with a girl named Mary,” Dean spat. “She’d jus’ had a baby last night and her and her boyfriend Joe were having a fight, same as me and you and we were kinda keeping’ each other company…”

Sam frowned thoughtfully before his eyes widened marginally, “Uh, Dean… did she have dark hair and dark eyes… maybe kinda tanned?”

Dean looked at his brother, eyes widening, “You saw her?” He asked with a nod. 

Sam nodded, offering a small warm smile, “Yeah, I’ve seen her,” he agreed. 

“C’mon, let’s go an’ I’ll show you where,” Sam offered softly. 

The Impala slowed as Sam pulled it up to the nativity scene in front of the old Catholic church.

“Is that her?” Sam asked, nodding toward the lifelike recreation of the holy family in the manger. 

Dean scowled at first until his gaze fell on the statue of young Mary holding the baby Jesus in her arms. His eyes widened as he reached for the door handle, shouldering it open and stepping from the car, walking slowly toward the manger scene. He crouched down in the snow before the Virgin Mary and lifted a hand, running his fingertips over her smooth youthful face, so much the way it had looked earlier in the bar. 

Hs brow knitted in confusion, “Mary?” He asked softly, his gaze darting over to Joseph. He huffed a soft breath and nodded, “Joe,“ he muttered softly before returning his gaze to Mary. 

He shook his head as he looked at her, “I think you’re more important than you know,” he stated with a nod. 

A Soft scoff pushed past his lips as his gaze fell to the baby Jesus in her arms. Slowly shaking his head, Dean pulled up to his full height and turned, glancing over his shoulder at Mary one last time before returning his attention forward. He looked at Sam as he started toward the car, seeing his brother standing outside the driver side door, forearms braced on the top of the car as he watched him, their gazes meeting. 

Sam offered his brother a small warm smile before ducking his head and sliding back behind the wheel of the Impala, waiting for Dean inside the warmth car. 

Reaching the car, Dean tugged open the passenger side door and slid into the car, pulling the door closed behind him. 

“I love you,” Sam said as he gazed over at his brother causing Dean to quickly look over at him. 

“It was a stupid fight and I’m sorry,” Sam added, “I just want to spend what’s left of Christmas with you.” 

Dean nodded, “Yeah,” he agreed softly, “me too… I love you, Sammy…” he murmured before leaning across the bench seat and slanting his mouth over his brother’s.


End file.
